


Contained

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Riley's hurt.Jack feels responsible.He's not.Mac and Nick comfort him.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414561
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	Contained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts).



When Riley’s hand finally moved in Jack’s, her fingers closing around his palm, he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

He let a few tears fall as he looked at Riley’s battered face, done up in bandages. Her eyes flickered open and then she winced in pain as she turned her head towards him.

“Is Boz ok?” She croaked out.

A few more tears fell down Jack’s cheeks before he could muster a reply. “Course he is baby,” he said. “You saved him.”

Riley smiled, winced again, and closed her eyes. “So tired,” she mumbled.

“You gotta rest now,” Jack said.

Billy had returned with a nurse who started checking vitals, followed quickly by the doctor. Jack was hustled out of the way while they did an exam and asked Riley all sorts of questions.

The doctor met Jack and Billy in the hall. Billy looked like he was going to throw up or punch something, and Jack knew exactly what that was like. It had been two days since Riley had ended up under that collapsed wall, all because Jack couldn’t get to her in time.

“Everything is good,” the doctor said. “Her vision’s perfect. She’s comprehending everything. Remembers her name, and the president. She’s going to be just fine. No permanent damage.” Phoenix doctors weren’t hacks. Jack knew the guy was right, and he also knew he would have checked and tested for everything; no expense spared. “I suggest you boys get some rest.”

“I’m staying,” Billy said, soft but determined. The boy looked a mess, and Jack couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Billy anything but put together and suave.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere until she’s outta that bed,” Jack growled.

“Listen boys,” the doctor said firmly. “You’re not doing her any favours wearing yourselves out while she’s safe and sleeping. She’s going to need your help when she gets out of this bed and we send her home. You’re going to need your strength and faculties to help her.”

Matty’s voice piped up from the hallway behind them. “And you’re both banned from the medical wing,” she barked. “Even if you get hurt, Dalton. So don’t even think about it!”

“Matty come on,” Jack said turning toward her. “You know-”

Trailing behind Matty were Jack’s boys: Mac and Nick. Their faces were concerned, and a little angry.

Riley had been given the all clear two days before, but Jack had refused to leave her side until she woke. Mac and Nick hadn’t been happy, trying to get him home to rest. Jack had refused, and maybe even been a bit too harsh with his words to them, trying to push them away.

“If both of you won’t go, then I’ll call security to come get you,” Matty said.

“Best get a full tac team cause I’m not goin’ nowhere,” Jack said.

Billy stood tall and crossed his arms over his chest.

Matty narrowed her eyes at him. “Jack, don’t force my hand. Do you remember Bermuda?”

Jack remembered Bermuda very well, and Matty had more resources with Phoenix than she’d had with the CIA back then.

“What happened in Bermuda?” Billy asked.

“You don’t wanna know Billy,” Jack said, putting a hand on the guy’s big muscled arm. “Trust me. Let’s bug out of here for a bit and get some rest. Riley’s in good hands. And gettin’ dragged outta here screamin’ ain’t gonna give her happy dreams.”

Billy clenched his jaw and looked like he might argue.

“We’ll give you a ride,” Mac said. “It’s on the way.”

Billy took one last look at Matty, then through the window into Riley’s room where she was asleep again. “Yeah alright,” he said.

They dropped Billy at Bozer’s place. Leanna was still on her deep cover mission, and both of them could use the company. And Jack didn’t want Billy to be alone. To go back to the place he shared with Riley and sit there and think about her.

Then Nick drove them back to their place. Jack was so grateful for the GTO, with the bench seat in the front. He sat in the middle, between his boys, and Mac threw an arm over Jack’s shoulders and held him tight.

Back at their place, Nick made some chicken noodle soup while Mac and Jack sat at the island and watched him.

Jack was so grateful for his boys. Mac’s hand never leaving him, resting on his shoulder or the back of his neck, and Nick standing there at the stove cooking up something hot and comforting for Jack to eat.

It was too much. Combined with having to watch Riley lay in that bed for days, being cared for was just too much. The tears rushed out of him, his face contorting into a grimace as they coursed down his face and spilled on the counter.

Mac’s hand slid around his shoulders and gripped tight as he leaned against Jack.

The little sob Jack let out when he tried to take in a breath alerted Nick, who turned from the stove.

“Aw hell Jacky,” Nick said, turning the soup to low and coming around the counter. Nick pulled him from the stool and then both of them pulled Jack into a hug, each tucked into his neck on either side. And he was surrounded by love. Full to the brim with it. And it only made him feel safe to let it all out.

And he did. He sobbed and cried and leaked snot everywhere until his knees gave out and they were holding him up.

He was on empty, and felt like a ragdoll.

“A bottle of water and a bowl of soup, ok Jack?” Mac asked as they steered him back toward a stool and set him down on it.

Nick stayed next to him to keep him steady while Mac dished up the soup and got him some water.

Jack ate and drank mechanically, knowing that he needed it, but not caring.

Finally they dragged him off to their bedroom. Soft and careful they undressed him with such tenderness. Nick grabbed a clean pair of boxers and pulled them up Jack’s legs before they pushed him into the middle of the bed.

Nick and Mac undressed down to their underwear and crawled in on either side, snuggling in close.

“It was my fault,” Jack said, voice shaky and rough from crying. “I should’a been there. She’s in there cause’a me.”

“No,” Mac said soft, but firm

“Yeah Mac,” Jack argued. “If I didn’t-”

“You can’t always be there to save everyone,” Nick cut him off. He laid a warm, grounding palm over Jack’s stomach and rubbed comforting circles there. “Riley made the choice to do what she does Jack. To help people. There’s a risk in that.”

“And she's really good at helping people,” Mac said, adding his hand to Jack’s stomach just above Nick’s, but letting it rest there, heavy and relaxing. “You know that. You’ve trained her yourself. But you’ve worked with soldiers your whole life Jack. There’s always a risk. The difference is that Riley has us there backing her up too. If we were there with her all the time every second it would mean that we don’t trust her. That we don’t believe she’s capable.”

Jack smiled. “She’s damn capable,” he said. “Plus, she’d kick our ass if we were there babyin’ her all the time.”

Nick smiled. “You’d never hear the end of it.”

“Sleep Jack,” Mac said, moving closer and giving Jack a soft kiss on his cheek, his fingers twitching a little on Jack’s stomach. Mac sounded a little tired himself. And, of course he did, he’d been worrying about Riley and Jack for the last few days.

“We’ll be right here when you wake up,” Nick said, moving closer and mirroring Mac’s kiss on Jack’s other cheek. Nick’s hand stopped moving.

Mac moved his, so their hands were overlapped on Jack’s stomach, softly rising and falling with his breath.

“I love you boys so damn much,” Jack said.

“We love you too Jack,” Mac said, speaking for both of them.

“Now rest,” Nick said.

So Jack did. In the place he felt safest, right between the two men he loved.


End file.
